


Ma Belle Josephine

by Anny_Rudolph



Series: The tales of Meravas Adaar [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, thanks ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Rudolph/pseuds/Anny_Rudolph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie was working. Or trying at least. But Meravas had others ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma Belle Josephine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First work here. Some of you might recognize the song. And the title. Yep, The Princess and the Frog. It's just, I heard the song and bam! This was written. Anyway, enjoy!  
> PS: I don't Own anything besides my ideas, ok?

Josephine looked away from her papers, sighing. She thought a change of scenery and some fresh air would help her missing concentration, but even at night the gardens in front of her looked so more invinting than the stack of papers she brought with her. She sighed again and steeled herself, starting another paper, when a familiar voice started singing.

"Look how she lights up the sky... Ma belle Josephine." The ambassador looked around, her eyes falling on the Vashot seated under the gazebo, with Maryden the bard acompaning her song.

"So far above me, yet I..." Mera got up, walking towards Josephine. The antivan was covering her mouth with her hand and somewhat blushing. "Know her heart belongs to only me."

She got closer and extended her hand, asking for a dance. Josephine carefully put aside her papers, accepting. "What are you doing?" She whispered to the Inquisitor. Meravas smiled.

"I'm serenading you, Josie." They started to dance, not particularlly any type of dance. It was slow, loving, and despite being Slyhold's garden, it was intimate. "Je t'adore, Je t'aime, Josephine. You're my queen of the night." A twirl. "So still. So bright." A dip. "That someone as beautiful as she..." They were face to face and Josephine was thanking the Maker for the dim light hiding her blush. "Could love someone like me."

"Oh, Mera..." The Vashot gave a shy smile.

"Love always finds a way, it's true. And I love you, Josephine." They twirled around the garden, with Maryden picking up the pace a little.

"I love you too, corazón." Said Josephine. They shared a kiss before Meravas started again.

"Love is beautiful." A smile. "Love is wonderful!" A little laugh. "Love is everything, don't you agree?" A wink. This time Josie laughed, but calmed down with the music. They slowed down too, swaying together in the same place, the moonlight illuminating Josephine's face.

"Look how she lights up the sky... I love you, Josephine."

They stood there, looking at each other, and Maryden left with light feet and a smile.

"That was beautiful, Mera."

"I'm glad you liked it, Josie." They kissed lightly.

"I never heard such song before. Where did you find it?"

"I'm wounded, Lady Montylliet. I didn't stumble by a song I could sing to my love now, did I?"

Josephine's eyes brightned.

"You wrote it? For me?"

Meravas smiled lightly. "Yeah. Maryden helped with the chords, but mostly it was me."

Josephine opened a big smile, and the Inquisitor suspected she had tears in her eyes.

"You are impossible."

Meravas laughed and kissed her again. "Impossibly mad in love with you, Josephine."


End file.
